


Seeing the Future

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Introspection, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: A Journey's End CodaTentoo's thoughts on the beach.





	Seeing the Future

Every regeneration is different, but is also the same. He’s in a new place, relearning everything, becoming all over again. He has to find his feet, figure out who he is and who he wants to be. He has to find the balance between the old and the new.

But this time…

He looks the same. Same great hair (according to Rose). Same cheeky grin. Same fast-talking voice.

And in most ways he _is_ the same. Same mind. Same memories.

But he is _not_ the same. There is a hole in his chest where his second heart should be, and the silence where its beat should echo is deafening. He knows how he wants to fill that hole, knows there is only one anchor he wants to hold onto in this strange new ocean… He darts a glance at Rose. She’s talking to the other Doctor. _Born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge…_ Will she understand? Will she have him? Hope seems a perilous thing to cling to.

But it’s all he has.

She looks up at him with those giant eyes, and a million thoughts tumble through his head. He says simply, “I’ve only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. ...If you want.”

He sees something flicker in her eyes, and the hope sparks in his one heart. And when her hand presses against his chest the rest of the world disappears: it is the Doctor and Rose and it is all he needs.

But she is still unsure. How do humans live with only one heart? It keeps feeling like it’s going to crack into pieces.

“...and how was that sentence going to end?”

“Does it need saying?”

_Does it need saying?_

**_Does it need saying?!_ **

_What are you_ **_doing_ ** _,_

**_tell her_ ** _you stupid…_

Oh.

Sometimes even a Time Lord brain needs a moment to catch up.

She looks at him, and he can see his own hope reflected in her eyes.

“And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?”

A hand on her arm, he whispers into her ear, “I love you. I should have said it sooner. I want to say it every, every day.”

One more look, and in her eyes he can see their future.

With her kiss she tells him _yes, I see it, too._

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 2 - hope
> 
> I also posted this on [my tumblr!](https://ialwayscomewhenyoucall.tumblr.com) Come say hello if you'd like. :)


End file.
